naktifandomcom-20200214-history
Lorynn
A short introduction The Lorynn are a race non-hybrid of anthropomorphic seals, who live in Tonos. They are known to be excellent swimmers and their adaptation to cold climates is remarkable. They are a mammal and warm blooded race. Appearance Bipedal seal anthropomorphic Height 150 - 160cm Weight 90 - 120kg Facial Appearance Kind looking face. Two big black eyes, a whiskered snout and moist black nose. Rather pudgy. In general heavy set. Fur/Skin Colour Grey seal colouration. Varies however from dark greys to light silvers and blues. Biped/Feral looks Bipedal, anthropomorphic. Feet are webbed, and hands also (though less so). A vestigial tail also sticks proud from just above the rump. Behaviour: Somewhat shy at first, but very friendly when trust has been established. Generally the Lorynn just want to live happy, and quiet lives. They strive to spread this happiness and contentment to others through demonstration of a simple life, but one that provides everything that is needed for happiness. Food, shelter, security and good company are what provide happiness for these people, and they do not understand the logic of greasy ladder climbing as a means to an end in itself. Distribution Quite rare. Mainly clinging to coastal communities. Place of Origin TBD History TBD Beginnings TBD Ecology Lorynn exist between the boundaries of sea and land. Their people while not amphibious in the true sense of the word live that straddles both of these worlds. Tending the large deposits of Grap'mar Kelp that grow naturally in their territory; they cultivate this seaweed for distillation into a highly prized narcotic that also has anti-bacterial properties. This, along with fish (Lorynn are master fishermen) and jewellery fashioned from seashells, as well as pearls and other bounties of the sea form the bulk of their trade goods. The majority of their time away from their “place of work” however is spent on dry land.” Spending time with their family, or hanging out in their “Kesh” (the Lorynn word for house.) Building Style Most Lorynn live in semi permanent mud huts that are built just slightly in land from the sea shore, some of which nestle among the dunes. But their settlements are mostly far enough away from the short to be safe from tidal damage. Their more permanent structures include docks and jetties, which just out into the sea. These are made of stone, imported from other races further in land. On these jetties are built other dwellings that are wood built, and are typically occupied to the wealthier members of the race. Although the culture does not favour the gathering of wealth purely for the sake of it, there is some income disparity between the classes of Lorynn. However, due to their culture the gaps rarely become gaping chasms. Language TBD Habits When not working, Lorynn are keen to relax with family and friends. Consumption of alcohol is quite common place, and parties are a regular event, which frequently involves the whole community. In fact the largest building in their cities and towns are basically large community centres, in which celebrations and important cultural and political gatherings are held. Taboos Death is rarely actively spoken of in polite conversation. Common Health Issues Vulnerable to ear infections due to prolonged exposure to sea water as part of their occupations. Generally treated through administration of the antibiotics that serve as their main export. Racial habits TBD Sexual Behaviour While most Lorynn take a lifemate. That is to say one whom they love most in the world (often a male/female bonding, but same sex pairings happen also) Lorynn are very sexually forward to their close friends also. Casual recreational sexual contact while not happening literally every day does occur regularly, and it is seen as one of many ways that friends to share the pleasure of each other's company. The low fertility rate of the species means that children as a result of such unions are rare. Even more rare given the fact that such casual couplings are almost always same sex. Sexual Inclination The race is de-facto bisexual. Though some members of the species are exclusive one way of the other. These tend to be the exception rather than the rule however. Views on Sex Seen as a mutually enjoyable experience. Casual, consensual sex is utilised as a way of mutual enjoyment, and is not seen as something to be ashamed of or the cause of jealously. Fidelity is expressed by the Lorynn, not through abstaining from sexual contact with everyone else bar your lifemate; but rather the constant cohabitation with one's lifemate, and constant re-assurance that whatever happens, their lifemate comes first. Traveller Advisory It is seen as very rude to initiate sexual advances to a Lorynn whom one has only just been met. Usually it takes a few weeks of getting to know them before they feel comfortable opening themselves sexually to a stranger. However the traveller is advised that the fact they might be of a different race makes no difference to a Lorynn who has decided to accept the traveller as a true and loyal friend. Xenophobia for the sake of it does not exist in Lorynn culture. So advances upon yourself might be made after such a period. While it will not cause offence to rebuff these advances (the Lorynn do not see casual sexual contact as a PREREQUISIT for a good friendship; merely a nice addition if available) they will exhibit curiosity at the way in which it is rebuffed. For them such a refusal is rare, and they might worry they have done something to offend the traveller doing the rebuffing. It is important to highlight to them that no offence has been taken, merely differences in culture regarding this facet of life. The Lorynn have a habit of being deeply upset with themselves if they feel their actions have hurt or upset someone they consider a friend. Breeding Information Fertility difficulties which are inherent to the species has the unfortunate effect of keeping the population of this species quite low. Most couples have one or maybe two pups at most. Time of Year The females of the race are fertile for two weeks out of every year. However which weeks these are vary from individual to individual. Thus conceptions are births are spread out over the year. Males generally have low sperm counts. A problem which is seemingly increasing, and is the cause for much concern among the race. Birth Rate Low Length of Childhood Nine standard years Relationship Habits Lifetime mate plus several regular partners. Additional Information: Category:Stub Category:Races Category:Non-Hybrid Races Category:Lorynn